


For All We Know

by axton_writes



Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, no beta we die like men, they get together in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axton_writes/pseuds/axton_writes
Summary: It was supposed to be a routine call
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689991
Comments: 6
Kudos: 460





	For All We Know

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song Drowning by Radio Company, which is the song I was listening to when I wrote this. Here is number 2 of my 9-1-1 one shots. Enjoy!

It was supposed to be a routine call. 

Captain Nash was given details of a male in his mid-forties experiencing chest pain and shortness of breath. It was supposed to be a routine call. 

Hen and Chimney were given directions to prepare for a possible heart attack, and have the hospital on standby. It was supposed to be a routine call. 

Buck and Eddie were to check for any other reason why this man was experiencing symptoms. It was supposed to be a routine call. 

Routine. 

What they didn’t expect was to pull up to a house in severe disrepair, with a woman cradling her baby on the front lawn, yelling in what sounded to be French, hysterical as her baby cried. Captain Nash was first to meet the woman and take her to Nuñez and Smith, waiting in one of the two ambulances they had brought. 

Buck was the first to enter the house, the stench of urine and rotten food hitting him, and he had to pause as he gagged. He turned and looked at his team, who were busy trying to figure out what the lady had been saying. He turned back to the house, walked inside, and began the decrepit living room for signs of life. 

A TV was playing static, a single recliner knocked over onto its back, and the smell of lighter fluid cut through the disgusting scent emanating from the kitchen. He looked over a low wall into the dining room, still unable to find this person that they were called out for. 

Quietly making his way down the hall, he opened a door with his foot, opening it to a bathroom in various stages of decay, the bottom of the shower curtain revealing a bathtub nearly black with mold. He continued down the hall, making sure to keep his noise level down. 

He pushed open a second door to find a nursery, painted pastel yellow, with walls covered in water damage and mold, and a mouse walking around on the mattress in the crib. Buck stopped at the last door in the hallway, being careful to ease his breathing, and he was about to open the door when his radio clicked, loud and booming into the quiet house. Buck quickly clicked it off, but it was too late. 

The door flung open, revealing a man only half dressed, his eyes wide and frantic, and he was holding a bottle of lighter fluid and a knife. 

Buck half stumbled back down the hallway, only to have his belt grabbed by the man and his body thrown against the wall. 

“Why are you in my house?” 

Buck swallowed, trying to lift his head from where he was, but the man pushed him back down. 

“My name’s Buck, I’m with the LAFD. I’m a firefighter. We were called here to help you; you told the 911 dispatcher you couldn’t breathe?” 

Buck didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but the man became more agitated by his explanation. 

“I didn’t call nobody. That whore probably did.” 

Buck nodded and kept his breathing still. Calls typically didn’t turn out this way, and even if they did, they would have Athena to help them. He looked down at the knife that was pressed into his back and he looked back at the wall. 

“We’re here to help you.” 

The sounds of footsteps climbing up the stairs had the man pulling Buck off of the wall and pressing the knife harder into his back. 

“You brought more people here?” 

Buck shook his head. 

“No, I came with a team.” 

The man backed him up until they were in the hallway, holding Buck by the collar of his shirt. 

“What are their names?” 

Buck hesitated for a moment. 

“Why do you want their names?” 

The man grabbed a handful of hair on the back of Buck’s head and yanked him down, making Buck wince. 

“Names, boy!” 

He pushed Buck’s head back up and pressed the knife a little more. Buck swallowed thickly before taking a breath. 

“My captain’s name is Bobby Nash. He has a wife and two kids.” 

The man groaned. 

“Names, boy, not details. Names.” 

Buck nodded. 

“Bobby Nash, Howie Han, Henrietta Wilson, Edmundo Diaz.” 

He pulled Buck back down. 

“You forgot one.” 

Buck let out a breath and nodded. 

“Okay, okay. Evan Buckley.” 

The front door opened slightly, and Chimney looked around before spotting Buck. He took a step forward, but the man pointed his knife in front of Buck. 

“One step and he’s dead.” 

Chimney held his hands up and stopped where he was at. 

“Sir, my name is Howie Han. I’m with the LAFD. Are you okay?” 

Chimney met Buck’s eyes, more as a question to him, and Buck gave him a slight nod. The man kept the knife pointed at Chimney. 

“How did you find me?” 

Chimney looked a little confused for a moment, letting his hands drop. 

“Sir, you called 911 and said you couldn’t breathe.” 

The man shook his head, now turning the knife to Buck. 

“No, no I did not. That French whore out there called!” 

Chimney put his hands back up, and Buck looked down to the knife. He followed his line of sight and Chimney reached for his radio before calling in. 

“Cap we might be at the wrong house.” 

The man looked down and eased his knife up on Buck, his eyes becoming less frantic. Chimney clicked off his radio before he could get a response, and he put his hands back up. 

“Alright, we’re going to go now. I just need you to let my friend go.” 

The man looked up back up to Chimney, his eyes growing wide. 

“If I do that, you’ll call the police, you’ll get someone else here! I can’t and I won’t!” 

Chimney bit his lip and nodded. 

“Okay, okay, no police.” 

The man pointed his knife at Chimney and Buck shook his head. 

“Howie, just go.” 

The man nodded. 

“Listen to your friend, Howie. Leave.” 

Chimney shook his head. 

“Not without you, Buck.” 

The man soon pressed his knife to Buck’s neck. 

“You go or he dies.” 

Chimney bit his lip and nodded at Buck before leaving, making sure he kept the door open. The man let go of Buck, pushing him to the door. 

“Close and lock it, come on now, Evan!” 

Buck closed the door and clicked the lock over it, looking to the man. 

“What do you want?” 

The man looked around, his eyes wild with fear and agitation, and he suddenly became still and quiet. 

“Time.” 

Before Buck could do anything, the man turned around and stabbed him, pushing his pocket knife right into his stomach and yanking it back out. Buck stood motionless for a moment, blood seeping through his shirt, and he soon fell onto his knees, pressing his hands over his wound as hard as he could, with the amount of searing pain that ripped through his mind. 

~ 

“Bobby, we have to get in there. Buck could get hurt or worse.” 

Eddie paced in front of the firetruck, having already given Howie a once over with Hen when he had left the house. He glanced from the closed door and back to the truck every few seconds, hoping that this was just a terrible dream and that Buck would be safe and back with them when he looked at the right time. 

The situation was made worse when Athena arrived with the LA SWAT team. 

Bobby greeted his wife, who introduced them to Hostage Negotiators and the SWAT, and Eddie started to pace a little more. 

Buck was still inside with the crazy person; Buck could be hurt; Buck could be dead. 

Buck could be dead. 

Eddie paused what he was doing and turned on his heel, walking towards Athena with intent in his eyes. She looked up from where she was talking to a negotiator, and she excused herself, putting a hand up when she spotted Eddie. 

“Diaz, I can’t have you over here. You know the rules.” 

“Let me go.” 

Athena stopped and looked at him a little surprised, but she stood her ground. 

“I can’t let you do that.” 

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose to steady himself, trying to pick his words carefully. 

“Buck could be hurt; he could be dying. I need to get in there, Athena.” 

She shook her head, and she looked back to the negotiator who was talking to a SWAT agent. He looked to Athena and shook his head, and Athena turned back to Eddie, gently grabbing his arms. 

“I know Buck is in there, I know he could be hurt, but I can’t lose two of my boys in one day. I need you to keep the team a safe distance away until we get that man out of the house, do you understand me?” 

Eddie nodded and waited until Athena let go of him to turn and go back to where Chimney and Hen were sitting. Chimney nodded to him and Hen stood up to bring Eddie back to the back of the ambulance. He sat down with Hen, looking at the house. 

“Eddie, I know Buck’s going to be alright. He’s a smart kid, he’ll pull through.” 

Eddie nodded and glanced down at his hands for a moment. 

“I can’t help but worry. You heard what she said, he was dosing before she called. He’s out of his mind right now, Buck could be hurt.” 

She put a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to Hen. 

“If Buck can survive a ladder truck falling on him, he can survive this.” 

Eddie nodded and looked back to the house. 

“I hope you’re right, Hen.” 

~ 

Buck blearily looked up from where he was. Searing pain is all he could think about, and the fact that both his hands and the carpet were covered in blood. He hadn’t heard anything from the man in a few minutes, and time seemed to tick by slower than before, his eyes growing heavy and his mind getting foggy. He knew he was bleeding out on the floor, but he couldn’t remember how he got there or why he was in the house to begin with. 

The man’s face suddenly popped into view, and Buck flinched back at the smell of his breath. He set a suitcase down near his head, and he held onto the knife he used to stab Buck with, his hand also covered in blood. 

“Goodnight, Evan Buckley.” 

The man picked up his suitcase and left through the back door without another word. Buck turned his head and rolled onto his back, still holding his hands over his wound. 

He closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

~ 

Eddie looked up as the SWAT team began to move. Athena pulled her gun and began to move towards the back of the house, her eyes trained on a screen door that had swung open. Eddie took his chance, picking up Chimney’s medic bag and running towards the front door. Captain Nash took off after him. 

“Eddie!” 

Eddie flung the front door open, and stopped himself a few steps into the house. 

Buck was on the floor in the living room, on his back, blood pooled around him and soaked into the carpet. His hands were still on his stomach, his face scrunched in pain, and his breaths were coming in more shallow than normal. Eddie was on his knees in an instant, pulling out gloves and gauze, looking to Buck’s face. 

“Buck, Buck, it’s me, it’s Eddie. I’m here.” 

Buck’s eyes fluttered open for a moment, and he smiled. 

“Hey Eddie.” 

Eddie let out a sigh of relief, pulling his gloves onto his hands and moving Buck’s hand. He placed the gauze down and pressed Buck’s hand back onto the wound, making him groan. 

“I know, I just need to get you ready for transport, Buck.” 

Buck’s eyes closed and his head dropped to the side, making Eddie grab his face with his free hand. 

“Hey, hey, I need you to keep those beautiful blue eyes open for me.” 

Buck opened them again, and he stared at Eddie for a moment. 

“Just call them beautiful?” 

Eddie blushed for a moment before nodding, and Buck smiled before closing them again. 

Chimney and Hen finally got into the house, Chimney pulling on a pair of gloves and his stethoscope. Hen had gloves on when she came in, and she began cutting open Buck’s shirt, attaching the heart monitor and blood pressure cuff to him. 

“He’s lost a lot of blood, Chim.” 

Chim pulled the stethoscope out of his ears and handed Hen a line. 

“Run it wide.” 

Eddie patted Buck’s cheek again, trying to get him to open his eyes. Buck opened his eyes again, looking up at Eddie. 

“You’re going to be okay, Evan. Don’t worry.” 

Buck nodded. 

“I’m tired, Eddie.” 

Eddie held his face in his hands, nodding. 

“I know, but I need you to keep those eyes open for me, okay?” 

Buck nodded and closed his eyes again. Eddie shook his head and patted his cheek, trying to get him to wake up. 

“Evan?” 

The heart monitor beeped rapidly, and Hen and Chim looked over at the same time. 

“He’s going into V Fib.” 

Eddie continued to pat his cheek, soon putting a hand under his nose. 

“Chim, he’s not breathing.” 

Hen placed the IV bag on her shoulder and got on her knees. 

“Starting compressions.” 

Chim rubbed his knuckles over Buck’s sternum, trying to get a reaction from him. 

“Buck, you gotta wake up.” 

Eddie let go of Buck’s face and scooted back, giving Chimney and Hen room to work. Chimney watched the monitor as it continued to beep uncontrollably, and he grabbed the pads on the defibrillator, sticking them on Buck’s chest. 

“Charging. Clear.” 

Buck’s back arched off the ground and slammed back down. Eddie stayed back, and he could only watch as they frantically tried to resuscitate Buck. 

“Charging two hundred. Clear.” 

Once more, Buck slammed back to the ground and the monitor continued to beep. Eddie began reciting a silent prayer as Chim charged up the machine again. 

“Charging two fifty. Clear.” 

Buck’s back landed again, and the monitor finally went back to normal. Eddie let out a sigh of relief, and he helped Hen and Chim roll him onto the backboard, lifting Buck and placing him on a gurney Nuñez had rolled to them a moment ago. 

Eddie climbed into the ambulance with Hen and Chim, leaving without another word. 

~ 

Sore. 

Everything was sore. 

His back ached, his stomach hurt, and he had a massive headache brewing. 

Man, that was a hell of a night out. 

The rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor filtered into his mind, and he blinked his eyes open, wincing at the harsh, white light that flooded his sight. He licked his lips, finding his mouth dry, and as his vision focused, he took in a sharp breath. The stench of urine and rotted food had been replaced with hospital cleaner and stale sheets, and his eyes focused on a stark white ceiling. A glance over and he could see his heart monitor, with a reading of his blood pressure from a few minutes before. Blood transfusions and a saline bag hung from an IV pole, and he looked down to his arms, which were on top of the blanket. 

He turned his head and looked over to find Eddie fast asleep in one of the uncomfortable chairs they set out for visitors, and he glanced at the clock to find that yes, in fact, visiting hours were over. Two in the morning seemed too late for him to be in the hospital, and he shifted slightly, only to have the pain in his stomach flare up even more. He let out a quiet groan, and Eddie’s eyes opened for a moment before closing again. 

He shot up, opening his eyes as Buck worked his way through the wave of pain that came over him. 

“You’re awake.” 

Buck nodded and looked at Eddie. 

“You look like hell.” 

Eddie smiled sheepishly before pulling his chair closer to the bed, taking a good look at Buck’s face. 

“I didn’t think you were going to wake up. Doctor said you lost a lot of blood.” 

Buck bit his lip and nodded before turning his head to look at Eddie. 

“What happened?” 

Eddie took Buck’s free hand into his own two and he looked at their hands before looking at Buck. 

“What do you remember?” 

Buck looked up to the ceiling for a moment before turning back to Eddie. 

“We got that call, a man having trouble breathing. Got the girl and her baby to the ambulance safely, and I got held up by the man with a knife. I remember telling Chimney to leave.” 

Eddie nodded along before stopping. 

“Is that it?” 

Buck nodded and bit his lip. 

“Was there more?” 

Eddie sighed and squeezed his hand. 

“The man that held you up stabbed you before he left the house, and you died in front of me, Chim, and Hen.” 

Buck looked down at the blanket covering his stomach, and he looked back up to Eddie, who had tears beginning to well in his eyes. 

“I died?” 

Eddie let out a breath and nodded. 

“Yeah, Buck. You did. Scared the shit out of us.” 

Buck looked away. 

“I’m sorry.” 

Eddie let go of his hand with one of his hands and gently cupped his cheek, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. 

“Don’t be sorry. I’m just glad you’re okay.” 

Buck looked up to Eddie, a little confused at first. Eddie looked down before continuing. 

“There’s a lot of things I didn’t get to tell you, Evan. Things I’ve been holding back, and I didn’t know if I would be able to tell you them. You lost so much blood, even Chim and Hen weren’t sure you’d make it here. I need to tell you how I feel, and I still don’t know how to tell you.” 

Buck tried to sit up a little more, letting out a pained noise. Eddie shook his head and had him lay back down. 

“No, hey, don’t worry, okay?” 

Buck held onto Eddie’s hand a little tighter and Eddie put his head on the bed for a moment before lifting it back up again and smiling. 

“I love you, Evan Buckley.” 

Buck’s mouth fell open, but instead of saying anything, he grabbed the back of Eddie’s head and pulled him down, smashing his mouth onto his. 

At first, it was a messy movement of lip on lip, Buck kissing wherever he could find purchase, but soon Eddie was pulling them into rhythm, darting his tongue out to lick over Buck’s bottom lip. He parted his lips and let Eddie in without hesitation, and after a few moments Eddie broke the kiss to come back up for air. 

Buck’s lips were swollen and bitten red, and Eddie couldn’t help but lean down and press a second, very gentle kiss to them, and he pulled away just as soon as he leaned in. He looked up, meeting soft blue eyes. 

“I love you too, Eddie Diaz.” 

And this time, when Buck closes his eyes, Eddie lets out a soft sigh and a smile.


End file.
